How it all began
by leonoptrix
Summary: An 18 year old boy has waited his entire life to get a Pokemon. Now he finally has the chance, but will it be taken away from him? Can he be the trainer that he needs to be? Romance will come later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I am in the middle of studying for finals in school so I won't be updating very often. Luckily summer is just around the corner so I will be having some free time. All reviews are welcome so please don't be shy. I hope you all like the story!**

"Speech" - Talking in English or an action

"_Speech_" - Talking through telepathy

"Speech" - Pokémon speech

_Speech_ - Thoughts

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The sound of my alarm quickly pulls me out of my wonderful dream. _Ugh! What time is it?_ I quickly look at my alarm clock, the LED display reads 6:30 in the morning. "Oh crap! I slept in, I need to get ready!"

I quickly jump out of my bed and head towards the bathroom. _No time to shower, I need to eat breakfast and be out on the road in the next ten minutes or I'll be late!_ I grab my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth while using my free hand to try and pat my bed hair down. My hair is black and cut just above my blue eyes, thankfully it is naturally flat and I don't have to do much to make it look nice. After taking care of my appearance I stash my toothbrush in my backpack along with the toothpaste.

Grabbing my backpack I make my way downstairs to be greeted by my parents. "Hello son, glad to see you didn't sleep through you big day." my dad says while looking at the morning paper. Jumping down the last few steps I head towards the table and take a seat. "Of course I'm not going to sleep in. Today is the day I get my own Pokémon, why would I want to miss that?!"

Usually a Pokémon trainer would start his journey at the age of 10. But my parents had wanted me to stay in school until I graduated from high school so I could have more life experience before I went out on my journey. At first I had hated the idea, but after a few years I had come to appreciate what my parents had done. Not only did I have more experience, but I was also more mature. The best bonus of all though, was that I get to choose any Pokémon they have there instead of having to choose from the three starters.

Mom then walks in from the kitchen and sets a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. "Better eat fast honey, you don't want to be late for your appointment." I quickly eat my food and get up from the table to set my dishes in the sink. "Thanks for the breakfast mom!" With that I grab my backpack and head towards the front door. "Love you honey, be safe okay!" "Yes mom, love you guys bye"

I opened the front door and step out into the fresh morning air. I turn East towards the town of Oldale. _With luck I'll be able to make it to Oldale by noon._ With that I walk out of town and onto route 102.

12:30 p.m. - (Oldale)

I enter the town of Oldale with a sigh of relief. _I'm amazed I didn't run into any Pokémon on my way over here._ I quickly look around for any restaurants that I can have lunch in. Walking towards the center of town I immediately spot a small little dinner. Approaching it I peer inside to see if they are open. Seeing people sitting at the bar signifies to me that they indeed are. Stepping inside I am greeted by cold air that washes over me. "Ahhh... that's better." I say in content.

Approaching the counter I start to look around for a waitress. After a few moments one approaches me and asks for my order. After placing it I quickly find a seat at the counter and wait for my food. A few minutes later my food is placed in front of me and I begin to eat greedily. After eating and paying for my food I quickly get up and walk out of the restaurant. I look south to see the path that will lead me to Littleroot. _I'm so close, just a few more hours and I'll have my first Pokémon!_ With that thought in mind I start down the path.

4:00 p.m. (One mile outside of Littleroot)

_Just a few more miles and I'll be in Littleroot. _I quickly come around a bend in the path a look towards the quaint town of Littleroot. _That is a very nice view, those lucky people live right next to a lake. _**(I know there is no lake near Littleroot, but I wanted to add it for more aesthetic purposes.)** _Wait a minute... Is that smoke?_ With horror I realize that the smoke is coming from the town. "Holy crap, is the town on fire?!" I quickly start to sprint towards the town hopping that there is something I can do.

The closer I get towards the town the more I can discern the noises coming from it. Suddenly I see a bright flash of light come from the laboratory and a few seconds later a massive shockwave knock me off my feet. I quickly get back up and run towards the town again.

I enter the town to see a massive geyser of fire fly off towards the residential part of town. A few seconds later a huge jet of water flies across the town, headed towards the origin of the fire. I can barely make out the silhouettes of people and Pokémon fighting each other. Fire and water attacks flew across the small town, destroying everything that got in the way. A shrill scream causes me to look to my right as a women comes running out a house with a Mightyena chasing her. Suddenly the Mightyena is thrown up into the air by a Crawdaunt which then proceeded to beat the crap out of the Mightyena.

Thinking rapidly I head towards the laboratory located in the center of the town. Along the way I spot humans and Pokémon alike lying unconscious on the ground. While the Pokémon vary considerably, the humans aside from the occasional citizen, seem to be dressed in either red attire with giant M's on the chests, or blue attire with blue bandanas on their heads. I quickly find the laboratory, which seems to have taken a large amount of damage. Walking up to the large building I spot what looked like a battlefield. Dozens of unconscious humans and Pokémon were scattered around the front of the building.

I swiftly step over the bodies and into the building. Upon entering the structure I notice the destruction inside. Machines worth millions of dollars were destroyed, turned into molten plastic by fire attacks. More Pokémon and humans were laying around, knocked unconscious by battle. _What am I going to do? I need to find the Professor and see if I can help._ Moving briskly I cross the large room and head towards the stairs leading up.

**And that's it for now guys. I hope you enjoyed it! I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next week. No promises! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I would like to start off my apologizing for the long delay. My life has been very hectic as of late, but hopefully I have that all under control now and can start turning these out faster. I will try to make the chapters longer, but no promises there. I hope you guys enjoy and review!**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon! Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and the Pokémon company. **

"Speech" - Talking in English or an action

"_Speech_" - Talking through telepathy

"Speech" - Pokémon speech

_Speech_ - Thoughts

Quickly running up the stairs, my heart starts to race when I hear screaming coming from above me. I take the last couple of stairs in one giant leap and look around me. I immediately see a battle going on in the center of the room. Giant plumes of fire roar towards the scientists trying their best to defend the laboratory. Suddenly a gust of wind splits the fire in half and sends one of the men attacking the scientists flying into the wall. He slams into the wall and falls down with a painful grown.

One of the men turns around and sees me. _I crap, what do I do?!_ Thinking quickly I grab the nearest pokeball and click the button in the center to open it. A bright flash of crimson temporarily blinds me, only to be replaced by a floating purple ball. "What the hell are you?!" I shout in confusion. "Gastly!" the strange creature yells at me. "Uhhhh…"

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" the man shouts at me, while slowly coming forward. "Great, now I have to take care of another one." the man says while grabbing a pokeball. "Go Numel!" the man yells while throwing a pokeball in the air. The pokeball snaps open and releases a crimson light, which slowly fades to reveal a small camel looking creature. "Numel, use **ember** on that Gastly!"

Numel swiftly spews fire from his mouth, which flies towards the Gastly. With a sickening smack the Gastly flies backwards and slams into the wall from the force of the attack. "Gaaastly" it mumbles. "Gastly, use **lick**!" The Pokémon flies towards the Numel and licks it, sending the Numel flying into the ceiling. "Numel, return with **flame burst**!"

"Gastly phase through the floor and get under it, then use **hypnosis.**" The Gastly proceeds to dissolve through the floor, dodging the flame attack. Gastly then appears underneath the Numel and uses **hypnosis**, quickly putting the Numel to sleep. "Now Gastly, attack with **lick**!" With a war cry the Gastly swiftly descends on the sleeping Pokémon. With tongue out, it strikes the Numel and sends it flying across the room and through the wall, landing unconscious outside. "You're going to pay for that kid!" The man yells while pulling out a gun and pointing it at me. "Gastly! Quick, use **mean look** on the human!" The Gastly flies in front of the man and looks him straight in the eyes. The man tries to cover up his eyes, but Gastly uses his tendrils to force the man to look at him. Gastly's eyes quickly turn deep red as he stares at the man. With a screech Gastly unleashes the **mean look** on the man, who quickly crumples to the ground unconscious.

"Nice job Gastly, now let's go help the professor!" I rapidly turn around to see the professor standing over the unconscious bodies of six Pokémon and three men. "Well, that was fun," says the professor, "but now I have some serious matters to attend to." _Holy crap! How strong is the professor_?! "Uh… sir," I say meekly, "is there anything I can do to help?" "Eh?" The professor scrutinizes me before answering, "what is your name sunny?" Gulping slightly I reply, "my name is Michael sir, Michael Freelancer."

"Ah! You are the young man who was supposed to get his Pokémon today. Well Michael, you can come with me and help me defend the town from Team Magma and Aqua." "But I don't have a Pokémon sir." "So you don't," replies the professor. He stares at me a few seconds until he sighs, "well, how would you like that Gastly. You two work together pretty well and he seems to like you." I ponder this for a few seconds before replying, "that would be amazing sir!" The professor chuckles, "well, I'm glad you like the decision."

With that the Professor whirls around and heads towards the staircase. I quickly follow behind him with Ghastly hot on my heels. "So professor, what is the plan?" "Well, we need to get Magma and Aqua away from the residential district. While we are doing that we can meet up with any local resistance and help push them towards the lake, were we can bottleneck them and hopefully wipe them out with some well placed hypnosis attacks."

I follow the professor down the stairs and outside. Walking around the left side of the building brings us into view of the residential area. Dozens of people and Pokémon can be seen battling it out over control of the small town. "Professor I have to ask, why are Team Magma and Aqua here in the first place?" The professor turns to look at me, "Well, they are here for the Pokémon that we keep in the lab of course."

"Why would they need the Pokémon in the lab? They already have thousands at their command." Professor Oak looks back at the battle ragging in the town before answering. "The Pokémon we have here are different then the ones raised in the wild. The Pokémon here are bred for combat, they have better stamina, higher IQ and their attacks are much more powerful." With that shocking realization Professor Oak starts sprinting towards the battlefield, leaving me behind. I too start to sprint towards the battlefield, rapidly overtaking the Professor.

Suddenly a bright beam of light smashes into the ground in front of me, sending me hurtling backwards. I land on the ground with such force that I was sure I had broken something. I opened my eyes to see the battle raging away in front of me, Team Aqua and Magma slowly leveling the town. Hundreds of men and Pokémon alike clashing in the middle of the residential district, destroying houses in seconds and setting the surrounding forest ablaze. I couldn't feel any of my extremities, only a dull fuzzy feeling in the back of my head. _Is this it? Is this how I die?_

The battle abruptly dissipates as five figures appear in the middle of the warzone. Before I lose consciousness I notice that all the members from Team Aqua and Team Magma quickly turn around and run before the shadowy figures pull out their Pokémon and chase off after the teams. My eyesight starts to darken when I notice a figure appear before me. "Hey Professor, we got a live on over here," the figure says in a female voice. I hear some shuffling of feet before Professor Birch enters into my field of view. "Oh my… Phoebe could you have your Dusclops move him to my lab." orders the Professor. "Sure thing Professor," replied Phoebe. The last thing I see before I slip into unconsciousness is what looks like a tall Cyclops covered in rags appearing in front of me and picking me up.

**Well… That was fun. Again I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
